As an ever-increasing amount of information is being made available electronically, typically over networks such as the Internet, it is increasingly difficult to locate information or other content that is of interest to a user. Many conventional systems utilize search engines that accept keywords or other types of queries from a user, and return results related to the query. Oftentimes users do not enter precise queries, which results in the set of results being over-inclusive, forcing the user to navigate through many search results before locating the items of interest. In other conventional systems, users are able to browse through information, such as by navigating through several levels of categories or pages of electronic catalogs. The user is typically only able to see one page or category at a time, which can make it difficult or at least time consuming to navigate the various options.
Conventional approaches also can be difficult for a user when the user navigates to a set of results or content that ends up not being of interest for the user. In many cases, the user must either enter a new query, or back track a number of pages or levels to attempt to get to a point where the user can again move in the desired direction. Such an approach is not intuitive, and can result in a significant amount of wasted time or frustration on the part of the user. For content providers who offer items for consumption, such as products offered through an electronic marketplace, this frustration may prevent a customer from quickly locating products of interest, which can result in lost sales and lesser repeat business.